


A Vampire Vigilante

by malesubman



Category: Vampires - Fandom, femdom - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Vampires, Vigilante
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malesubman/pseuds/malesubman
Summary: An old vampire, perhaps the first ever, is looking for a way to thrive in the modern world.  She lives on the computer and through the dark net finds the lowest of the low in society.  Slowly, she begins to terrorize the underworld feeding on them and removing their terror from the world.  This is an original story and the first chapter is more about background.





	1. In the Beginning

I have been known by many names over my long lifetime.  My first name, given to me by my mother in a small village in the land now known as Germany, would be hard for a modern man to speak.  Given there was no written language at that time, it was never written out and there is no phonetic combination that leads to the sounds required for it to be read.  Rather than dwell on that obscure and meaningless detail, I named myself Gretchen Studebaker some thirty years ago.  I have come to like living as Gretchen, though that time seems to be coming to a close.  I have changed my name many times, some long forgotten and others holding deep personal meaning to me.  I rather think that Gretchen will be one to remain in my memory for a very long time to come.

It is perhaps ironic that as Gretchen, I gained a profound respect for computers and the power of information for when I was born, mankind was only just learning to harness the power of animals to aid in our work.  As each new invention came along, I adapted and grew.  Despite my understanding of computers and the power I could gain through them, they also presented a most vexing and dangerous dilemma I had to solve if I was to continue moving through my long and endless life.  For through computers, patterns that had for so long been impossible to detect now became very easy to spot and isolate.

You must understand by now that I am not a normal human being.  That status changed for me one day when I was but twelve years old.  My mother sent me out to gather some berries that had ripened in a field not far from our village.  Normally, mother would not send me out alone, but my little sister had gotten ill and the medicine woman had brought her a healing tea and told her to remain inside for the day.  With a wicker basket I had made the summer before, I headed out for the berry patch.  It was past the mid-day sun so mother had told me to hurry on my way. 

I traipsed along enjoying the warm sun on my skin and the trees providing the occasional shade.  About half way to the field, I stopped at a stream for some cool water.  At first, I was only there to have a drink, but the cool feeling of the water on my skin soon enticed me to go for a swim.Â  It felt magical to be free of work and toil for a short time.  Alas, I stayed in the water for far too long and when I realized that the sun was well into its descent in the sky, I dashed off for the field once more.

I found the berries quickly and began to fill my wicker basket.  I was worried that it would now be dark before I reached the safety of the village.  My shadow stretched out far behind me as the setting sun moved closer and closer to the horizon.  I began to hear the sounds of night animals beginning to stir.  I picked berries faster, trying to get enough that all could be full this evening.  Many depended on my success if as often happened the hunting did not lead to any kill.

When my basket was nearly full, I felt something land on my shoulder.  I knew not what it was but I felt the hairs on my arms stand up in alarm.  I began to reach up to swat at whatever it was.  My movement, as little as it was, turned out to be too much.  For before my hand reached the source, I felt a stinging on the side of my neck.  A split second later, my hand crushed the cursed thing.

It fell to the ground at my feet.  It was clearly dead.  Fear ran through me at the sight.  For it was a bat and I knew they were only out just before the sun disappeared and all the night animals began their hunt.  Not wanting to waste anything, I snatched it up, threw it in my basket and began to run.

The woods between the field and my home flew past.  I dashed past the stream that had caused such a delay in my trip.  I leapt over fallen trees and slipped around boulders blocking my passage.  Each step I took seemed to give me more power.  Every stride lending more energy to my legs to move faster.  I made it home just as I heard the first howl of a wolf off in the distance.  The cook fire was already started.  The hunt had been successful and an elk carcass was roasting over it as I approached.  My mouth began to water at the thought of the meat, the blood. 

My mother sat outside our home with sadness in her eyes.  I stopped short seeing that look.  I had seen it before in other mothers, but never with my own.  I knew without her telling me that my little sister had died.  I saw one of the men, my mother's favorite, sitting with her.  Then I noticed the sadness throughout the village.  There were not so many of us that the death of one was not a dangerous event.  With a full moon over head, it was also a dark omen of things to come. 

I feel ashamed at what I must say next.  Despite my sister's death, I felt a hunger I had never known before.  An overwhelming need for blood was filling me as if I had never eaten before and if I did not gain some food in the next instant I would join my sister with our ancestors.  So before handing over my basket, I reached in and removed the dead bat.  I hid it behind my back and surely my mother would have noticed if she had not been so filled with grief. 

Mother thanked me for the berries, her eyes never really taking in the sight of me.  I kissed her on the top of the head and somberly walked away.  I moved to the trees as if to relieve myself.  Once out of sight, I devoured the bat.  When I finished, only bones remained.  I tossed those deeper into the woods.

From that moment forward, my life was different.  I didn't know it at the time, but that one bite turned me into something else.  Something that the world had perhaps never seen before.  A name for what I was did not come to be for many centuries after that.  I was now a vampire.


	2. The Hunt Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gretchen must feed and soon. She selects her target but to track him down, she must have help. One person who will help can't know her secret the other holds a deep seated grudge that makes his help uncertain and very dangerous.

As I write this, I know I will need to feed soon.  I can feel the blood lust building inside of me, turning into an all-encompassing desire that overshadows every other need within.  I have experienced this before on so many occasions that I could not begin to number them.  While each time my body quivers at the thought of taking someone, my mind screams that just this once I should act on what my body is telling me and my spirit sings for the vital taste of human blood, I resist.  I resist that is, until the right time, the right target is found.

Slightly dizzy at the moment, I force myself to my computer.  It is here that I will find the right target, the man who deserves to die and in the process restore my existence.  I am looking for the serial murderer who knows no limits to the evil that he can perpetrate on innocent beings.  Or maybe this will be the terrorist who slaughters innocents without remorse, often without being directly involved.  This man is waiting to be found and when he is, I will strike with the same cold detachment he has used.  As I think this, I noticed a slight tremor in my hands. I don't know if this is because of my unabated hunger or because of the thrill of the hunt.  I just know that I must follow this path until I am sated and the world is safer.

The dark net is a place of horrors.  As such, it is the perfect place for me to find my target. It reminds me of the damp and feted dungeons of the Middle Ages where pain was inflicted without mercy or care.  Torture, dismemberment and terror are the staples of this unholy collection of sadists.  I cringe as I watch videos of the worst acts of brutality human kind can come up with to impose upon other people.  I know some, perhaps most, would say the same about what I am going to do.  To that, I have no real response except that I am not acting on my impulses without regard to my victim.  I am finding a target that needs to be stopped. I am a vampire vigilante and I am doing the best that I can to help this tired old world.

During my exploration on the dark net, I stumble upon a name that causes even the most hardened sociopaths to shake with terror.  This man, Roberto Salazar, has waged a campaign of destruction, violence and ruthless indifference to the lives of other people. His reach extends far beyond his native Mexico and reaches to the United States, Europe and even the Middle East. Salazar's depravity is not limited to his drug cartel, but extends to human trafficking, child sex slaves and so much more that for a moment my blood lust is replaced by bile in my throat.  This is a man who needs to die.  Having found my target, I can now begin to form a plan on how to remove him from the land of the living.   I shut down my computer and let my mind work through the way I will bring this about.

In the morning, I awake with as many questions as I have answers.  The first thing I need to address is a cover story for my trip to Mexico.  Fortunately, a conference is being held for computer entrepreneurs in Mazatlan.  This looks like a fairly interesting presentation and is almost perfectly located for my purposes.  It is being held a short distance from Roberto Salazar's base but not so close as to call attention to my being in the area.  After registering for the conference, I consider booking the flight myself but that would unusual.  Instead, I do what I normally would do in a situation like this, I call my assistant, Melody Worth.

By the time Melody answers the phone, I know what I am going to say.  A little misdirection is needed for I want something more from Melody than just plane tickets.  Melody is an amazing researcher and can find things that even I would have trouble uncovering.  With all that I must accomplish before arriving in Mexico, I simply don't have the time to get it done.  Melody will have to help but she can't have any idea why.  For one thing, she doesn't know I am a vampire so if she thought I was going after Roberto Salazar, she would think I was nuts.  Plus, if she had any idea of my plan, both our lives would be in jeopardy.  Needless to say, I haven't lived this long taking such chances

Melody answers on the third ring.

"Good morning," I begin.  "I hope I haven't woke you."

"No, not at all Gretchen.  I am always up by 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday."

Ignoring her sarcasm, I move on.  "I need to travel to Mexico.  There is a conference I would like to attend.  I will send you a link with the information about the program.  I have already registered so no need to worry about that.  All I need is for you to book a flight for me to get to Mazatlan before it begins."

"Okay," Melody responds.  She is used to these unusual requests and understands that it is just part of the job.  "I assume since you are calling so early, this isn't something that can wait.  When do you need to be there?"

"I need to be down in Mazatlan no later than noon on Monday," I reply, "but I would really like to arrive sometime on Sunday so I am not rushing from the airport to the conference.  Please also book a room for me at the hotel."

Melody is scribbling down notes as I talk.  She is good at her job and just as expected, she asks, "Do you want a car?"

I pause as if in thought, then respond, "I really won't have the need to leave the resort.  Just make arrangements for me to be taken to and from the airport."

"Gotcha.  Anything else you need?"

Once again, I delay my response.  After what I deem a reasonable period of time, I say, "I have read that there are problems with drug cartels down in Mexico.  Could you send me anything you can find about the gangs in the Mazatlan area that I need to be aware of while I'm there?  I really don't want to get caught up in something out of ignorance."

I fill her in on a few final points and then we end the call.

Confident that Melody would handle all that I asked of her, I turned to other details.  The next most pressing issue I had to deal with was Roberto Salazar's exact location.  I needed as detailed information as I could find and I needed it yesterday.  For that, I had to call Enrique Baltazar.  I preferred not to have any dealings with him at all.  Necessity and desire don't always come together and Enrique was more connected to events in Mexico than anyone else I knew.  Like it or not, I needed his input. 

I first encountered Enrique a few hundred years ago.  He was a young vampire, with barely two centuries passed since he was turned.  At this time, European explorers were ravishing the country.  Enrique contributed his own unique brand of mischief to the overall mayhem that was going on.  I was asked to stop him before his misdeeds were uncovered and the fact that he was a vampire was discovered.  At that time, I was in Cuba enjoying the warm breezes and tasting the local food and drink so I was less than pleased with this request.

Tracking down Enrique didn't take long.  He was leaving a trail of death everywhere he went.  In one village, the people told a story of a young woman who had gone out to gather fire wood.  She never returned.  Her family was torn apart with grief and worry.  When her body was finally found, there were two marks on her neck as if she were bitten by a very large snake.  She was left lying under a tree, her body broken and twisted in a horrible way.  I left that village with a growing fear of what was to come.

From there, the stories only got worse.  The victims were always young women.  They were all abused and I suspected that he had raped them.  I was fuming by the time I caught up to him.  The only reason I didn't immediately put him down was that he was so young and I understood that he hadn't had the time to gain control of his urges.  Still, it took all of my self-control to keep from tearing him apart.

I spotted him walking through a densely forested copse of ancient trees.  He moved quickly, barely making a sound.  He was tall, well over six feet in height and I could see his strong muscles with each stride he took.  The description of him did little to prepare me for the man I now saw.  His soft features and feline grace caused a stirring within me that slowly grew to a heat of physical attraction.  I tried to shake this off but each time he stood still, my mind drifted to the beauty of this man.

For the next two days, I stalked him.  Every move he made, I watched.  I got to know his habits. I inhaled the scent of him.  Most importantly, I learned the types of places where he liked to sleep.  I knew I didn't have much more time before he would strike again, so that night, I made my move.  I transformed into a bat and flew down to the ground next to his head.  His masculine aroma filled my senses and I felt the sensual heat build within me.  This caused me to want to take him in a decidedly different way than I had been planning on before.

As soon as I transformed back into my natural state, his eyes shot open.  I think he could tell I had carnal ideas on my mind because his surprise turned quickly into a knowing smirk.  Without waiting for him to move, I dropped my knee onto his chest and grabbed him by the throat.

"Don't move Enrique."  I instructed him.  "Even so much as a flinch and I will rip your neck in half."

He said nothing and laid perfectly still.  I could feel his strength as he breathed beneath me but I also knew I was far stronger than he was.  He knew this as well which I'm sure is the only reason he didn't strike back.

When I was satisfied he understood the situation he was in, I began.  "Enrique Baltazar, I am here on behalf of the Counsel of Vampires.  Word has gotten out that you are behaving in a most dangerous way, one that puts us all at risk.  You now have two choices.  The first is that you can submit to my authority and we can discuss what conduct you will cease immediately.  The second is that I will end your existence right here and right now.  Which do you choose?"

Without batting an eye, Enrique asked, "What does submitting to your authority consist of"

"You will do as I say.  It is as simple and as difficult as that"  I told him.

"If I do, you won't kill me?"  There was no fear in his voice.  If anything, he sounded almost amused by my threat.

"I won't kill you right here and right now." I spat out.  "Later, it will depend on how you behave."

"I guess for right here and right now, I will submit to your authority.  Now, would you mind getting off of me unless, of course, you want to lie down next to me?"

My rage at this vampire which had been calming surged within me.  I closed my fist a little tighter, knowing this wouldn't cause any permanent damage but still enjoying that small release of anger.  His eyes widened in surprise and I held him there a moment longer. 

"I should rip out your tongue and feed it to you, but you have submitted to my authority which is what was required of you."  I stood keeping my eyes on him the entire time.  "Stand up.  Your lessons begin at once."

No sooner had he stood, then I kicked him hard in the groin.  He doubled over in pain.  I drove my fist into his nose, knocking him backward.  He slammed down onto the ground with a grunt.  I then spun, landing a kick to the side of his head.  This time, he lay flat on his back, the smirk long gone from his face.

I stood over him panting from the exertion.  "That, Enrique, is for your insolence.  Mind your tongue or the next time I will tear it out."

I stalked away, calling over my shoulder for him to follow me.  Even then, I knew he was considering how he could best me.  I had broken his ego down in a way he could not have imagined a few minutes earlier. For a young vampire, this is probably the worst humiliation he can experience.  Some learn from this and are able to live for a very long time.  Others lashed out and died a violent death.  With Enrique, I thought he might be in the third and most dangerous category.  He learned from what happened while also seeking his vengeance when the time he was right.  I could almost feel the rage radiating from him as we walked.  I constantly reminded myself that he was subdued for the moment, but I had created an eternal enemy who would always be looking for his chance to even the score.

For the next two weeks, I trained Enrique on how to live in this world without attracting unwelcome attention.  I taught him how to control his hunger and how to cover his tracks when he did feed.  I taught him to move when rumors started to grow and ways to blend in with the local population even when there were only a few.  He learned all this quickly and without resistance.  The last part of his training was something that was part of my code of life.  

I began this, his final lesson, knowing that he would probably resist what I had to say.  Still, I had to try.  I sat on a large boulder near a small stream.  Enrique stood before me, perfectly still and as sure of himself as when I first saw him.  His brown hair was tied back in a ponytail exposing his large almost sad brown eyes and high cheek bones.  The look he gave me, was hard to read but sent a shiver down my spine none the less.

"You have done well throughout the training."  I told him.  "There is one final lesson that I wish to teach you and then I will set you free in the world to find your place.  This lesson isn't about skills or powers.  Instead, it is a code that has served me well for more centuries than you have years behind you.  Each vampire has a responsibility to use his or her power to make this a better world.  The reason you do not hear about vampires slaughtering people is that we all live by this code in one way or another."

"This code requires that you control your feeding as we have discussed.  Sooner or later, however, you must feed.  There is no other option.  When you do, you must select your prey carefully.  Don't feed on the young or the helpless.  Let them grow old and live their lives.  Instead, choose from the many evil beings walking this planet.  Destroy those who would spend their lives devastating others.  This will help protect you, but that is not the reason why you do this.  You should follow the code because it is the right thing to do."

Enrique remained stationary.  He didn't blink his eyes or give any indication that he was listening. 

When he remained silent, I prodded him to answer.  "Do you understand what I am telling you?" 

Finally, he responded.  "I understood every word you have spoken.  I see no reason to follow this advice for it is not the way of the world.  Jaguars do not hunt the strong, they hunt the weak.  Our fellow humans, likewise attack the stragglers of the herd rather than going after the fastest and most dangerous.  Why should we be any different?"

"The reason as I have said is quite simple.  It is the right thing to do!"  I nearly screamed at him hoping to get my point across.

"Your saying it is the right thing to do does not make it so."  He responded.  "The world is changing Gretchen.  We have to change with it or we will perish.  Instead, we can make this world more to our liking.  Why should we have to hide and cover our tracks?  Why should we not be the ones living in mansions and feeding when we desire?  No one can stop us but in time, that may change."

"Many have said what you are saying now, Enrique.  Ten thousand years ago, a vampire I admired greatly said these exact same things to me.  I miss him terribly but he would not listen to the code and he died a gruesome and painful death.  Don't make the same mistake.  Be happy with all that you can gain but stay in the shadows and only feed on those who have done things to deserve it."

As if dismissing me, Enrique responded, "Is that all you have to say?  Am I now free to go about my business as I see fit?" 

I let out a sigh of disappointment.  "Yes, that is all I have to say.  Think very hard on my words for if I am ever sent to deal with you again, mine will be the last face you see on this Earth."

He bounded off into the forest while I remained seated where I had been.  I sat there for hours, wondering what would become of him.  Eventually, I stood and headed into the woods myself. 

After that day, I have had only a few minor interactions with Enrique.  None of them went well as he still held all of his anger within him waiting until a time when he could unleash it upon me.  Some of what I said to him must have stuck but how much was hard to tell.  Today would mark the second time I would seek out Enrique.  This time I didn't wish to teach him a lesson.  Rather, I needed information from him.  With that change in our respective positions, would he think the time had finally arrived when he could avenge his centuries old humiliation?  I didn't know, but I was about to find out.

 


End file.
